battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider DiEnd
Kamen Rider DiEnd is a former non-playable character in the previous Battride War games, until being promoted playable in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Biography Kaito was an officer from his world, where he served the evil Fourteen who has deemed Kamen Riders as threats to the public peace. Daiki hunted them down and turned them in for education until he captured the leader of the Kamen Riders: Kamen Rider Glaive. When Glaive is unmasked, he is revealed to be Daiki's older brother Junichi. By then, Daiki learns the truth that Fourteen brainwashes people, powerless to stop him. Losing his self-confidence and seeking to undo all of the mistakes he had caused, Daiki witness the appearance of Dai-Shocker into his world, and manage to stole the Diendriver from Dai-Shocker without being spotted, becoming Kamen Rider Diend and Fourteen's new most wanted Kamen Rider. He leaves his world, traveling to other worlds and taking their treasures as a means of self-delusion until he crosses paths with Kamen Rider Decade. When Tsukasa is having an amnesia, he knows everything about Tsukasa's past, referring to sea cucumbers as being something Tsukasa had always wanted to taste. Eventually, he does lackadaisically accept the Hikari Studio residents as "friends", even calling Decade a "comrade", though he is not beyond abandoning them without explanation, usually for his own self-interest. Eventually, he returns to his world, and along with Decade, finally frees it from Fourteen's tyrannical "peace", and settles matters with his brother. Afterwards, he plays a pivotal role in the defeat of Dai-Shocker, providing Decade with the Final Attack Ride Diend Card which allows the two to finally destroy Super Apollo Geist, as well as using the Final Form Ride Decade Card to allow Decade and Kamen Rider J to destroy King Dark. Following the Rider War and Decade's death, he assists in reviving Decade, first by holding off the Super Shocker army so a photograph of Tsukasa can be recovered, then by using his memories to help bring him back to life. Afterwards, he takes part in the final battle with Super Shocker and, following Ultimate D's demise at the hands of Decade and Double, returns to the Hikari Studio to continue his adventures with the group. Returning to the World of Den-O during the events of Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, Daiki allows himself to become possessed by a Spider Imagin with a contract to meet Ryotaro. This is part of a scheme to travel back in time to November 22, 2008, and steal a gold-plated gun from the Kurosaki family estate, a heist he failed to perform due to the gun being damaged during his escape in 2008. Daiki's attempt to cause a time paradox attracts the attention of Reiji Kurosaki, the Time Police's Kamen Rider G Den-O. This sets in motion a series of events that would allow Daiki to complete his plan, by getting his past self accidentally hit by Kurosaki and retrieve the golden gun before it gets damaged, thus putting it into his possession while opening his pursuer's eyes to what he should value more. Though his past self steals the golden gun from him, Daiki obtains a K-Touch from Kurosaki and gains his own Complete Form. As Tsukasa re-takes command of Dai-Shocker again to hunt down the Super Sentai teams, Daiki confronts Captain Marvelous and Dai-Zangyack hunting down Kamen Rider OOO and have a dispute on which of them would get a treasure. Unintentionally dragging Hina Izumi to the Dai-Shocker headquarters, Daiki meets Tsukasa who asks him to join Dai-Shocker. Daiki declines leaving with Hina and confronting Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier who had just lost their comrades to Decade. Joe recalling what Marvelous told him about Sentai and Riders attacks Daiki while Don and Hina break them up. Calming down after recalling that both sides lost comrades they get on the Gokai Galleon to plan their next course of action. With the idea of meeting Akarenger to prevent more calamities from happening, Daiki reveals a pudding cup he stole from Momotaros to hitch a ride on the Den-Liner to 1974. There they meet Akarenger defeating Baseball Mask and he comes with the heroes. However, once back in the present time, the remaining riders and sentai fight each other with Kamen Rider #1 and Akarenger revealed to only be Decade and GokaiRed in disguise. Betrayed by their former comrades, Joe and Daiki are supposedly killed by GokaiRed and Decade respectively. However, with the revelation that the deaths were just a trick to fool the evil organizations, the riders and sentai fight back. Unfortunately, Daiki actually a true antagonist and revealed everyone was sent to another dimension, so he assembles Big Machine. In Big Machine, Daiki battles Go-Buster Oh until it became augmented by Kamen Rider Fourze's S-Switches and Big Machine gets destroyed. Badly injured, but surviving the explosion Daiki returns Tsukasa's camera and tells him to find his own path while accepting Tsukasa's friendship his way before taking his leave. Details DiEnd is considered as a character who utilizes trap attacks for having an R1/↓ Kamen Ride Summon, which is also compatible in the air. When it comes to close-range combat, DiEnd is very difficult to learn on mostly his certain ■-Strings' teleport attacks, except for Running ■ and his special attack. His Hold ■ act as an Alternate Rider Cancel, which can be directed before the jump teleport initiated. Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *A trapster character *Hold ■ (Attack Ride - Invisible (Jump)) act as alternate Rider Cancel, but can be directed *Holding ▲ (Attack Ride - Blast) does damage and suits for anti-air than tapping *● (Attack Ride - Barrier) is very good against close range *▲+● (Dimensional Shot (Short Range)) is Unblockable and Cancels Kamen Ride Summons *R1/↓ (Kamen Ride Summon): **Can be used in the air ***Best recommend due to unable to cancel from specials is to use Hold ■ (Attack Ride - Invisible (Jump)) ****For mid and long range combos before using Hold ■ (Attack Ride - Invisible (Jump)) must use Holding ▲ (Attack Ride - Blast) anti-air **3 Riotroopers are very well round to use besides mid-range **Drake Rider Form + Delta is suitable for long-range **Sasword Rider Form is suitable for mid-long range **Saga is suitable against mid-range surroundings and very well round to use for melee combos, as well as a great follow up to combo to ▲+● (Dimensional Shot (Short Range)) (before the last hit knockdown) then Hold ■ (Attack Ride - Invisible (Jump)) to summon Saga and repeated again for infinite combo **Psyga is suitable against anti-air **Drake Rider Form + Delta and Psyga can damage bosses, unlike DiEnd's Air ■ and two versions of ▲ (Attack Ride - Blast) (ground tapping and air) **Sasword Rider Form and Psyga are suitable for trapping Weaknesses/Cons *A post 3rd ■ strings must be learned carefully on the teleport attack *Rider Cancelling to Attack Ride - Invisible must be learn carefully *▲ (Attack Ride - Blast) tapping is much more limited, and along with Air attacks does not knocks bosses *● (Attack Ride - Barrier) does not deflect non-beam projectiles *▲+● (Dimensional Shot (Short Range)) before the shot only leaves him open + lost frame trap during a combo without R1/↓ (Kamen Ride Summon) summons. Needs to change *R1/↓ (Kamen Ride Summon): **Cannot cancel from specials, even still can't summon other Kamen Ride Summons if 1 is used **Only Sasword and Psyga summons which lost frame traps during a combo **Cannot finish the bosses and giant sized mooks *Does not include Complete Form as his Final Form due to likely his guest appearance utilizing this form first time outside his series airing, and most of all likely because Yuji Kiba and Junichi Shimura's respective Kamen Rider Forms (Orga and Glaive), and Kabuki models are not created yet *Considered that Machine DiEnder is non-canon only appeared in webisode, means DiEnd won't get it, with his Dash attack Transportation Mode through all TV series and movies are very important *Transportation Mode's Dash attacks is far much weaker than Skyrider Sailing Jump and Beast Falco Mantle Gallery ' ss09dcdd.jpg|Base Form and Decade Base Form Ss19_2_1.jpg|Base Form, Delta and Drake Rider Form Ss19_2_2.jpg|Base Form and Sasword Rider Form Ss19_2_3.jpg|Base Form and Psyga Ss19_2_4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Though DiEnd's bike is a cyan recolored Machine Decader in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker webisode. However, since the webisode is not canon, in this game, DiEnd uses Armored Run Dash via Tesla Band, like how Beast in Lion Style Falco Mantle dashes, and has a same dashing damage properties on the enemies as Beast Falco Mantle does. Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Previously Non-Playable in Previous Battride War Games Category:Playable Characters (Decade)